1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional board-to-board connector assembly 100′ includes a receptacle connector 10′ and a plug connector 20′. The receptacle connector 10′ has a receptacle housing 11′ and a plurality of first terminals 12′ disposed in the receptacle housing 11′ respectively. The plug connector 20′ has a plug housing 21′ and a plurality of second terminals 22′ disposed in the plug housing 21′ respectively. Each of the second terminals 22′ has a bar-shaped base portion 221′ and a soldering portion 222′ extended from one end of the base portion 221′. When the plug connector 20′ is engaged with the receptacle connector 10′, the plug housing 21′ is mated with the receptacle housing 11′ and the first terminals 12′ electrically abut against the corresponding second terminals 22′. The base portions 221′ and the soldering portions 222′ of the second terminals 22′ stretch out of the plug housing 21′ for making the soldering portions 222′ soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown).
However, the plug connector 20′ is engaged with the receptacle connector 10′ merely by means of the first terminals 12′ and the corresponding second terminals 22′ abutting against each other. As a result, when the board-to-board connector assembly 100′ is shaken in use, the plug connector 20′ is apt to fall off the receptacle connector 10′ such that results in an unsteady electrical connection between the first terminals 12′ and the corresponding second terminals 22′. Furthermore, the base portions 221′ of the second terminals 22′ freely stretch out of the plug housing 21′ such that results in a bad coplanarity of the soldering portions 222′ and a difficult and unsteady soldering between the soldering portions 222′ and the printed circuit board. Therefore, a board-to-board connector assembly capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems is required.